The Oni's wish
by jasmin flower
Summary: Germany wishes he could understand Italy's pointless flirting and an Oni hears him, deciding to let him know! (FemGermanyXItaly) Honestly, I wrote a bit of smut. Lemony oneshot !


So, switching series AGAIN, I've decided to play a little with Hetalia! It doesn't really matter where in the series this is, it's pretty much a oneshot smut thing. Because I'm not all good with yaoi, never been able to write that kind of thing, (Reading it on the other hand...) I've decided to do a little switch!

This is going to be fun!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own this.

Germany stared as his friend tried, quite unsuccessfully again, to flirt with the girls passing by. Bringing the stein to his lip, he watched as he chatted, one of the girls actually started talking back, and he could see Italy doing his best to woo the young woman. He watched with an amused smirk as the girl chatted back before turning and walking away.

"Eh, the girls here are too uptight." He pouted, looking over towards Japan, who looked up from his sake with a smile.

"It would be dishonorabre for them to get into something like that. Famiry honor means much to us."

"Eh..." Italy turned to his bottle of wine and poured himself another glass.

"Sometimes I cannot help but wonder what you think. Only women and food and wine interest you, but if you work out more you'll be able to attract more women, Ja?" Germany watched as Italy sighed.

"Yeah, but it's-a too hard." He plopped his head down after chugging the glass in one go.

"I just wish for once I would be able to see, really, how this would affect the women. To see how badly you flirt from their point of view, even if just for a day."

"You're so mean..." Italy sighed, looking around the bar for any women he hadn't hit on already. After coming up empty he poured himself another glass.

The waitress came over to the table, her long silver hair nearly reached the ground and Japan jumped from his seat. "Nani?! Oni!"He gasped and the two men turned to the woman handing Germany another beer.

"What's-a oni?" Italy looked at the woman for a second before his bright smile beamed at the woman. "Bonjourno, Principessa! How would you like to go see the sights in Italy?" He grinned and the woman blushed horribly, her smile faltering at the young man.

"Pardon him, he's an insatiable flirt with too much vine in his system." Germany huffed and the woman looked down at him with a smile.

"Arigatou! I hadn't meant to offend!" She covered her mouth with her sleeve and Germany sighed.

"I just really vish I could see vhat vomen thought about such shameless flirting." He sighed and took a long drink from the beer and Japan gasped.

"No! Make no more wishes! Oni! They do not know what you are!"

"He onry say for a day." She smiled, and disappeared like a cloud on a windy day.

"She was pretty." Italy grinned and Germany, staring at the space the woman had just been in looked over to Japan, now curious.

"What's an oni?"

"It's a type of demon. There's no way of saying what she wirr do." He looked down at his sake and grasped the bottle tightly, chugging the rest without bothering with the small cup.

"Must be something scary, Ja? Never seen you do that before." Germany watched, more than a little surprised as Japan's eyes turned to him.

"You shourd go home and sreep. No saying when the curse wirr happen."

"Curse? Nein, I'll be alright. Italy, you're coming over early tomorrow, Ja?"

"Ja." Italy mimicked and Germany sighed, standing.

"Nevermind. You'll stay at mein house. Don't want you to oversleep." The man watched as Italy stood, swayed on his feet and almost fell to the ground. He sighed as he reached out and grasped the smaller man, tossing him over his shoulder.

"Auf Wiedersehen." Germany raised his other hand over his shoulder and waved to the trembling Asian.

He got home, tossed Italy onto a couch and covered him with a blanket before going to bed.

The next morning seemed to be there in a flash. Germany pushed the hair out of his eyes and frowned, wondering how he seemed to have so much hair. He turned, seeing Italy in his bed again and sat up, stretching. His chest seemed heavy. He looked around and frowned, feeling a little shorter than usual as he shook the shoulder of the man beside him. "Italy-" His hands flew to his throat.

Why did he sound like a woman? How much beer does that to a man?! He jumped up, waking the Italian as he stared into the mirror and after a second screamed in horror.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Italy watched as the woman before him grasped at the boxers just before they fell off.

"Italy, what did you just call me?" Germany asked, cringing again at the sound of his voice.

"Well, you're such a beautiful lady, so I called you Bella." Italy wasn't awake enough yet to realize three things.

First, he was in Germany's room, so this should be Germany.

Second, She was wearing Germany's bedclothes, so this should be Germany.

Third, the accent and general appearance was Germany, so this should be Germany.

Italy looked at her eyes as she stared at him. "It's alright, Bella. I don't remember last night either. You have beautiful eyes, they look just like Germanys!" He grinned and Germany growled.

"I did not sleep with you! Scheisa! I AM Germany!" He turned again, looking into the mirror and stared in horror. "Why have I become a woman?!"

"Maybe that oni did it!" Italy walked up and looked all over the woman. Her strong arms, her long blond hair, her soft jaw. She really did look like Germany, so he had no choice but to accept what the woman before him said. "I'll-a leave so you can get dressed." He smiled gently, softly laying his hand in the center of Germany's back for a moment before turning and walking out with a smile.

Germany, on the other hand felt her back heat up from the contact. Her face felt warm and she was sure she was blushing from the contact. She frowned, fighting the blood rush to her cheeks. So she was thinking like a woman as well. She threw on her pants, but had to tighten the belt a lot more than usual. Her boots were way too big, and she ended out looking through her old stuff to find a pair back from when she was a teenager. She was able to get them on and tuck in her pants so she didn't trip over the long legs. She tried to put on the jacket, but her boobs got in the way, and it wouldn't fasten properly. Eventually she gave up and just wore her black tank top. She went to the kitchen and found a rubber band and was about to pull her hair back when Italy stepped in and frowned.

"You don't-a want to do that." He walked over and took the rubber band and looked around, finding a chopstick from Japan's visits. He pulled her hair up into a bun and threw the band around it to keep the stick in place. "The band will pull out-a your hair." Italy ran his hand over her hair and smiled seeing the blush in her ears.

"Please don't touch me." Germany huffed, turning and walking to the fridge.

She cooked and they ate in silence, but the continual smile on Italy's face was very upsetting to Germany. Italy didn't smile when he knew they would be training all day. She stood and washed the dishes quickly, slightly ticked off that the sink was suddenly so much higher. She turned to Italy, realizing she only came up to his shoulder. "This'll be interesting." She huffed as she tried to put her hat on, realizing it was now too big and didn't want to fit around the hair stick.

They went out to the track for warmups and Germany looked at Italy with a frown. "Four laps. Go!" Germany ran as well, knowing she needed to work out as well. She was surprised that Italy was almost keeping up, especially after realizing she wasn't running much slower than usual. Of course after the jog Italy looked like he was about to die. Germany walked up with his eyes narrowed. "You did well today." Her voice sounded softer than usual and Germany winced at the light tone, surprised when Italy stood up and grinned.

"Gratzie!" He held out his hand, caressing Germany's cheek. It only took a second til Italy stilled, eyes wide as the gun pointed right at his forehead. He looked down at Germany who scowled.

"Verdammt! This is time to train! You need to work out!"

"Well, you know-a what's a good workout?" Italy grinned, caressing Germany's cheek again and grinned even brighter as the blush flooded her face.

"Running from bullets." Germany pulled back the hammer and Italy yelped, running through the obstacle course in record time.

It had been quite a few hours, lunch was done and Germany nearly screamed as Italy had to answer his phone. He turned to Germany with a smile and patted her back. "Come, Principessa. We have a meeting to go to."

"Vhat meeting?" Germany asked, paling at the thought of being seen like this.

"It's-a emergency meeting. We should go." Germany fought off the blush again at Italy's hand on the small of her back.

As they walked into the building Germany sighed, walking in with her shoulders held as high as possible. "Woah, Italy! Who's the chick?" America grinned and Germany slammed his hands on the table, standing with the most ferocious snarl she could manage.

"I'm Germany, you Dummkoph!" America stared surprised, and Germany couldn't help but frown at the sound of whispering spreading through the room, the other countries staring at him in shock.

"It is-a Germany! He was a man when I laid down beside-a him, but a woman when I woke up!" Italy grinned and Germany sighed.

"It's not like zat. He just keeps sneaking into mein bed. Don't give people the wrong idea!" Her angry eyes flew over to Italy, who just grinned and leaned over, placing his hand on her back again.

"You're-a probably the only one who thought that, Germany! Such-a pervert!" The last line was whispered into her ear so no one else could hear and Germany blushed bright red instantly, drawing more whispers from the room.

"Is the oni!" Japan rushed over and looked Germany over with shock and horror. "Gomennasai!" Japan flew into a dogeza and Germany sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault. That weird woman did this to me. I had no idea things like this were even possible!" Germany looked down over herself and frowned.

"It's the first time I hear of this. Genderswapping is more of a new thing, if you don't count Kabuki." Japan blushed and Germany turned to sit, a little surprised when Italy pulled out the chair for her.

"You don't have to treat me like this." Germany mumbled and Italy shook his head with a smile.

"Even if-a you are normally a man, right now you're-a woman, and I was taught to always take care of a woman. It's-a my pleasure." Italy grinned and Germany slammed his head down on the table, causing worried glances from some of the other countries.

The meeting was fairly quick, going over a small treaty some of the countries were considering for more peaceful ends to a couple of clashes. After the meeting Germany stood, trying her best to not look anyone in the eye and just leave when she felt Italy's hand at the small of her back again and she sighed, realizing the other countries were avoiding them due to the unusual aura Italy was showing.

He was telling everyone, through nothing more than a few smiles and a little contact that Germany wasn't to be messed with by them. He was, in his own way, claiming dominance, and Germany realized that without even thinking about it, Italy was doing the most masculine thing he'd ever done. Germany's cheeks lit up again as she walked out, a weird feeling settled in her stomach.

They headed back to Germany's house, and she had a little more fire when it came to training. Running laps became a contest, and Italy seemed intent on trying to win. It didn't take much for Germany to realize he was trying to impress her, and it was starting to work. For the first time since the two had met, Italy had a steady, focused look on his face as he ran the track. He didn't talk about pasta, and never once mentioned a white flag. Germany chuckled as they went back to the obstacle course.

If she stayed a girl, Italy would shape up nicely, and who knows? In a couple years may actually be man enough to protect himself, and maybe even her.

The realization of what she just thought caused Germany to still, eyes wide, completely floored by the audacity of her own mind. "Germany? Is everything-a alright?"

"Ja. I'm fine." She sighed as she walked up to the course, feeling a little more tightening in her muscles than she was used to.

"We've already done about venti laps and have ran the course cinque, I think we should-a call it quits for today." He stretched his arms and Germany turned to him with anger in her eyes. Italy saw the look and smiled softly. "I beat you in the last race. Your muscles aren't the ones you're-a used to. You're wearing out faster, si?"

"Ja." Germany frowned, finally realizing she was fighting to keep it from showing she was totally out of breath. "Fine, but just for today." Germany started walking up to the house and Italy walked up beside her, again laying his hand on the small of her back. Germany couldn't fight her mutinous eyes as they turned to the Italian, his shirt over his shoulder. He had more muscle and definition than she would have thought.

"Like-a what you see?" Italy winked down at her and Germany snapped her head back to the house, trying to hide her blush again. "It's-a okay, si? You're allowed to look." Italy said, not even using the high whiny voice he normally used. It was just slightly deeper than usual, and Germany realized it was probably from the exercise. He was being a gentleman, but not the almost flamboyant tone he normally used when flirting. Germany felt a pit in her stomach and knew this night was going to be difficult. Italy was staying over for exercises the next day.

Her eyes flittered back to his chest as they headed back to the house.

As Germany walked in, placing her keys on the hook inside the door Italy turned to her with a smile. "I'll make-a dinner, you go and take a bath." Italy walked calmly to the kitchen and Germany stared.

When had his back become so broad? He wasn't strong, he wasn't muscular, he was thin and wiry. Why did he look so big and strong to her now?

She wandered up the stairs, looking through her clothes for something to wear after the bath and was ticked off that the only thing she really had was her tank tops and boxers. The boxers were too big and kept trying to fall off, she'd noticed early in the day and had to pull them through the belt to get them to stay up.

The belt she'd been wearing was covered in mud and needed cleaned before use again. She went back into her clothing from when she was just a kid and found a pair of boxers and pants, and sighed with content as she took off towards the bathroom.

She hadn't thought about the trouble of taking a bath. How should she clean herself off? She took the scrub she had and just started what she would normally do, but winced in pain when she started on her chest. Okay, so she was more sensitive than usual there. Fear got worse as she continued, and eventually stilled when she looked down between her legs. What in the hell was she supposed to do with that?

She grabbed the washcloth, knowing the scrub she normally used would probably kill her if she even attempted that.

It was the most weird she'd ever felt. It was embarrassing and the curiosity of what was down there just made it worse. She cleaned herself off, trying to make sure she got every space. She nearly crawled out of the bathtub as she toweled herself off, staring at the mutinous bathtub with fury. She almost wanted to blow it up just so it could never remind her of that incident again.

She tried getting dressed. The oversized tank top barely covered her breasts, as the one he'd had on earlier was tighter normally. The ones she wore, NOT for bed were considerably larger, and she looked in the mirror in horror. It barely covered her nipples! Italy would never let her live this down! She pulled up the boxers which almost immediately fell off.

"Forget it." She sighed and tossed the cloth aside, grabbing the pants.

The problem was, now she had hips. It would have been the perfect size around the waist, but she couldn't squeeze the pants over her ass. She tossed them down and wrapped herself in a towel as she went back to her bedroom and looked through the clothes.

Nothing.

She finally found a smaller pair of boxers that would fit and sighed, pulling them up quite irate at the situation.

She stumbled down the stairs and Italy looked at her surprised for a moment before a look of concern brushed over his face. "What happened?" He asked and stepped forward, brushing ever so lightly over the top of her chest, causing Germany's breath to catch in her throat.

Germany looked down, seeing the red patch and frowned. "I'm not used to having such weak skin."

"It's not-a weak, it's sensitive." Italy watched with amusement as he ran his hand softly over her again. Germany's breath caught again and her head swam at the sensation. Italy grinned as he lowered his head, placing a soft kiss on the patch and Germany gasped.

Her eyes clenched shut and her hands pressed to Italy's shoulders, trying to push, but Italy didn't have any problem with it as his eyes flittered back up to Germany. His fingers moved under her breasts and pushed them up, the feeling of her nipples against the top hem of the material was intense! Italy's hot breath ran up her breast giving waves of sensation as Germany faltered. Italy grasped her around the waist and moved her over to the couch, still kissing and now licking around Germany's perfect breasts.

His hands ran under the shirt, running up naked skin and Germany writhed at the touch. He was almost pissed he couldn't be angry at himself for enjoying the sensation. "Your skins-a so soft..." Italy mumbled as his kissed trailed up to her neck and Germany gasped, not even noticing when her hands crawled up Italy's shoulders and into his hair.

She didn't even realize what she'd said, or the tone she'd used, but Italy had. His eyes widened and looked up at Germany, a light blush crossed his cheeks as he smiled. Germany realized as Italy's lips lowered to hers that she'd breathed his name. Even to her the tone had been soft and seductive. She barely registered when she was lifted. His lips assaulted hers as Italy carried her up the stairs, his hands firmly grasping her ass in such a way to force her legs around him. She barely realized she was reciprocating the kiss, that her hands were around his neck, running through the back of his hair.

He laid her down on the bed, but didn't move anything, just moving his arms so that one was caressing under her shirt across her stomach, and the other was propping him up as not to crush the beauty beneath him. He slowly slid his hand across her stomach, reaching up and grasped her breast, running the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nub there. Germany moaned into Italy's mouth and ran her hands down his back, feeling the skin lightly constrict at the touch.

It only took a second to notice Italy's pants and realized he was just as lost in the sensations as she was. His mouth slowly started working down to her chest and he lifted, quickly removing the shirt and tossing it to the side. His tongue ran an achingly slow circle around the nipple and Germany gasped, her head pressing into the mattress as her back arched, allowing him easier access. His other hand grasped softly to her other breast as he began pinching and twisting the small bundle of nerves. Germany's moans were becoming higher pitched. His breath was getting harder and harder to catch as Italy played around, and his hand eventually trailed away from her chest, making its way down to the boxers. Germany felt fire at his touch as his fingers discovered her. Italy slowly, and almost without notice pulled the boxers away and tossed them off to the side as well before sitting up and looking over the pale skinned blond looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't... look at me... like this!" Germany blushed at the look of lust in his friend's eyes. But as Italy smiled he noticed another look on his face. Adoration.

It pulled the breath from her chest as he saw care in Italy's eyes as he looked her over. "But-a you're so beautiful!" His panted words said in such a way made Germany's stomach feel ever weirder. Italy lowered his head, kissing right between her breasts and lowered, causing confusion in the blond before his tongue ran over the most sensitive part of her and Germany yelled in surprise at the feeling.

In the next few minutes and Italy sucked and licked at Germany's most sensitive spot, his hands trailed and played softly with her entrance and Germany lost all rational thought. She could only think about Italy, feel the sensations he gave her as he played around. Germany could hear her yelling reverberate from the walls as her moans grew steadily louder. She felt the tight pit in her stomach that had been there since earlier explode! Every muscle in her body shook from the feeling and Italy chuckled looking up with a look that Germany understood completely. "Do you want-a me, Bella?"

Germany couldn't even speak. She couldn't barely breathe! Her muscles were still twitching, but with the lusting look on her face, her pale but blushing skin and the need in her eyes Italy smiled. "Can you answer?"

Germany was able to give him a single sign, a nod. Italy grinned as he slid off his own pants and boxers and for the first time Germany noticed the size of Italy. He'd been so turned on by what had just happened he was ready. Germany felt a little prick of fear as Italy slowly kissed up her body, kissing her breasts and up her neck. The feeling was so new and she could only groan in anticipation as Italy kissed softly and slowly up to her face. "You're-a always so beautiful." His hand caressed her cheek and Germany's eyes widened at the realization of his words.

"Alvays?"

"Si, why do you think I'm always sneaking into your bed? Why do you think I'm always by your side?" He smiled, his lustful look turning to softness as Germany felt tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Vhy didn't you tell me?"

"I tried once, you were so against it you didn't even realize what I'd-a meant." His hand caressed her cheek and Germany felt a tear slip down her face, but a smile came to her.

"Venesiano, please..." She pleaded, and Italy smiled softly and leaned down, kissing her as he finally pushed, sliding gently into her core.

Germany winced at the feeling, but it wasn't too bad. After a few soft thrusts he was in all the way and Germany felt the uncomfortable pinch at the beginning slip away into ecstasy. "Does it-a hurt?" Italy looked down with worry, having heard it can be really painful and Germany smiled softly up and shook her head.

"Nein, please don't stop!" She panted and Italy nodded, returning his lips to hers as he started actually thrusting.

It seemed like time had stopped. Like every good thing that had ever happened rolled into one. Nothing could have prepared her for the feeling she was having as Italy broke the kiss, his panting and soft mews filled her ears, not realizing her own soft moans were doing just as much to the other.

It was a few minutes, every push feeling better and Germany wondered if he was still growing as she felt more full of him every time he pushed into her again. "Oh, I'm gonna... Germany..." His words caught Germany in a way she never knew she could feel as she felt herself grow close as well.

"Let's... Together..." Germany half yelled as Italy reached up and grasped her hand, kissing her again as he pushed into her harder than he had yet. It was almost painful, she could feel him press hard deep inside, then just warmth. They both laid there, shaking and slowly rocking as Italy's head slowly slid down to her chest. He rolled over and laid beside her, pulling her head over to his chest.

After a few moments he finally spoke and the tone almost broke her heart. "I'm-a scared, Germany."

"Vhy?" She asked, her confused eyes glancing up his chest to the honestly worried look on his face.

"What if you don't-a see me like this when you change back? Japan said it was only for a day. I don't want you to not-a want me again." He clenched one hand over his heart and his other around the woman still laying on his chest.

Germany could only smile. He couldn't promise him he would feel the same way when he woke. He had more emotions as a woman, and he already knew, even though he'd been in love with the man beneath him for years, he knew he would keep him at bay for his own safety.

"Venesiano, no matter vhat happens, I love you." Germany sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off to a happy sleep.

It was a couple of hours later when she woke again. The lights outside had gone dark, and Italy's soft breaths beneath her head lulled her into a happy contentment. She looked around the room and in the corner noticed eyes watching them.

"You're here to change me back, Ja?" Germany whispered and the woman stepped from the shadows, nodding.

"It was only for a day, ne?" She smiled softly and Germany shook her head, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Please, don't change me back! It'll ruin everything! I can't love him as a man, but like this..."

"You'd sacrifice your own self image for the man with you now?"

"Ja, I vould." Germany softly cried and the oni smiled.

"Go back to sleep." Germany didn't have any say in things. She felt tears fall and her chest constrict as her head lowered against her will back to Italy's chest.

Germany woke the next morning and looked up, seeing Italy still softly sleeping. Rolling off the bed Germany went to the mirror and turned away, unable to even look at the face that would be looking back. A gasped cry escaped, Germany fell to the floor in tears as Italy jumped up and looked down, surprised before wrapping his arms over her.

"Germany, what's-a wrong?"

"You von't love me like this anymore..." She cried before realizing her voice and jumped up, looking into the mirror in shock. "She didn't change me back?" Germany stared in disbelief as Italy stood and smiled, hugging her close.

"Maybe she forgot?" He asked and Germany shook her head.

"She vas here! I saw her, and..." Germany realized what had happened and her hands covered her mouth as tears flowed easily from her cheeks. "I asked her not to change me back." Germany cried and Italy stilled, surprised at the words he'd just heard.

"Why would-a you ask her something like-a that?" Italy asked and Germany looked up into his eyes.

"My pride von't let me love you as a man, so the only vay vas like this." Germany admitted, half worried Italy would be angry with him.

Italy stared wide eyed at the woman in his arms as the thought strung together in his mind. "You stayed like this-a for me?" Germany meekly nodded and Italy grinned more happily than Germany had ever seen. "Thank you, Principessa! I'll do my best to take-a care of you!" He sounded like he was about to cry as well as he reached down and kissed her, letting her know she'd made the right choice.

**The end**

**Well, THAT was different, at least for me. Maybe next time I'll try an actual yaoi, but for now, this made me giggle. Everyone does Italy as a bottom, but I can't see him like that, but with Germany as a girl, everything seemed to fit together.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review!**

**じゃね****!**

**Jasminflower**


End file.
